Chico transparente
by YuugiriTheRadicalDreamer
Summary: A Roxas realmente le molestaba que ese chico pelirrojo nunca le pusiera atención


**¡Hola! He vuelto luego de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada :D**

 **Y bueno, como pueden evidenciar, vuelvo para el día especial de la OTP, que pasa muy muerto por estos lares... Excepto por cierta personita que espero sepa que adoro sus fanfics :D (no saben lo mucho que amo a estos niños :,) ). Literal me estoy sacando un pequeño tiempo para publicar antes de que acabe el día, porque a este paso... Voy a tener que trasnochar haciendo los hermosos trabajos para la universidad, yey :D (Sí, ya le vendí mi alma a la educación superior) Ahora a repetir el mantra "Es lo que amo, puedo con esto, no me voy a dormir en Comunicación I"... :,v Bueno, no los entretengo más con mis desgracias graciosas :D**

 _ **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y el malvado pero hermoso Tetsuya Nomura**_

 _ **La historia está basada en una canción llamada "Chica transparente" de Hatsune Miku**_

* * *

Es una noche fría y oscura, como lo ha sido desde siempre en esta ciudad. Hay una lluvia interminable, tan fuerte… Mi visibilidad es poca, no hay una sola luz a mi alrededor, las calles están vacías, mi cabello rubio está mojado, todo es tan lúgubre… Y debo seguir caminando, espero llegar pronto a casa.

Una larga avenida, ni un sólo auto alrededor, las líneas blancas me indican que es seguro, seguiré adelante… Siento una brisa, como si algo me tratase de detener, volteo mi mirada, una luz roja, un fuerte sonido, me ensordece, mi piel se eriza, mi corazón se acelera, una luz blanca enceguece mis ojos… Y… Nada más.

Mis párpados pesados se abren, un profundo color azul envuelve mi vista, me siento adolorido, todo me da vueltas… ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy… perdido… La misma avenida de ayer, todo está concurrido a diferencia de anoche, la prisa de las personas, el humo de los autos, todo es normal… Todos corren o caminan, menos aquel chico pelirrojo que mira la calle con cierta tristeza en su mirada, ¿por qué? Me llama la atención.

Atravieso la calle y trato de llamar su atención, es raro, parece que me está ignorando. Me paro enfrente suyo y alzo mi mano en un gesto de saludo, él simplemente se voltea y sigue su camino, a paso lento… Su tristeza me inquieta, supongo que debo seguirlo.

Y todos mis días han transcurrido de la misma forma, sólo puedo verlo a él, siempre lo sigo a todas partes, no tengo a dónde más ir, no conozco este sitio… Es como si todo lo demás fuese gris y esa maraña de cabello rojo fuera lo único que pudiera apreciar. Pero siempre lo pierdo en el mismo sitio… Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con él…

Y regreso, como siempre, a la misma calle, con la misma avenida, con la misma gente apurada… Y él siempre llega y se queda ahí, quieto, con su mirada perdida en esa autopista… Casi como si me estuviera mirando… Pero él no me nota, yo no tengo colores, a diferencia de él, con su hermoso pelo rojo y sus vibrantes ojos verdes… Luego se marcha, yo lo sigo hasta perderlo de vista, y, de algún modo, regreso a la misma calle donde lo veo cada vez que el cielo se pone azul… Rara vez cuando está gris.

Siempre que lo espero, pienso que sería lindo tener un color para que él pudiese verme. Tal vez azul, tal vez negro, tal vez blanco o gris, aunque podría confundirme con las demás personas… Amarillo… Sin duda sería perfecto, el amarillo y el rojo se combinan de una manera muy hermosa, él y yo, como un solo color… Suena tan estúpido… Pero no importa, cualquier color estaría bien si con eso él pudiera tomar mi mano. No me rendiré, un día, él me notará.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, hoy es un día oscuro, el cielo es gris, como todo lo demás… Me siento algo triste, probablemente él no vendrá, y no sé qué haré… Pues haga lo que haga, siempre acabaré aquí.

Y justo cuando me iba a resignar a dar vueltas sin rumbo, allí estaba él, su color rojo opacado por el día tan sombrío, igual que su rostro. Me paré a su lado simplemente a verlo, no sonreía, él casi nunca sonríe cuando está allí. Luego de un rato, se dio la vuelta y caminó, dándome la espalda… Y yo seguí tras él. Veo un par de sombras grises tomadas de la mano… Si tan sólo yo tuviera un color, tal vez podríamos caminar así, como ellos… Pero no, tú no me notas, yo no puedo tocarte, yo no tengo un color… Tan sólo verte, ese es mi castigo… ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? Eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo, eres el único color que veo… Y tú, simplemente caminas sin voltear a mirarme… Y estas lágrimas que se derraman de mis ojos, sólo yo las siento, sólo yo las observo, si tan siquiera te voltearas…

Es extraño, llegamos a un lugar que no conocía antes. Hay un color, que no es el tuyo… De hecho, son muchos, color blanco, color café, color rojo… Diferente al de él, todo es diferente. Entraste a ese sitio lleno de colores y yo simplemente te sigo. Te pediría permiso para entrar, pero tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta que he atravesado el umbral. Me siento tan feliz… Sabía que algún día llegaríamos a un lugar distinto, sabía que podría ver más colores si seguía su lado. Atravesamos otra puerta, te veo alzar la mirada mientras tus ojos se cierran y tu nariz se hace más grande, una sonrisa atraviesa tu rostro… Ojalá me escucharas cuando digo, en un murmullo, que adoro verte sonreír. Y a mis fosas nasales llega un olor extraño, no sé cómo describirlo, pero se siente tan familiar, ¿dónde he sentido este aroma?… Mi corazón se oprime, es tan nostálgico… Me siento mareado… Y más lágrimas caen. La fuente del olor es de color amarillo… Qué envidia.

Ahora, antes de yo volver a la avenida, siempre acabamos en el mismo sitio que tiene colores y ese olor tan familiar. Hoy, camino a ese sitio, vas al lado de alguien, alguien con una cicatriz gris en una extraña forma, a él si lo volteas a ver… Y le hablas, no sabes lo mucho que lo odio.

― ¿No crees que ya es hora de dejarlo ir? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y siempre vas a ese lugar, sé lo mucho que ese chico significaba para ti, pero esa herida sólo se hace más y más grande ― Dice aquel tipo gris.

Y él simplemente se queda en silencio, su sonrisa es tan melancólica que me hace doler el corazón. ¿Quién será aquel chico?... Ese tipo dijo que era importante para él… Ojalá yo fuese importante. Y el imbécil de la cicatriz no se calla, ¿no se da cuenta que él está sufriendo? Sus caminos se separan y yo vuelvo tras de ti.

Volvemos al sitio de los colores, esta vez no te sentaste en ese escritorio a hacer lo que haces todos los días… Realmente no sé qué haces todos los días, pero hoy es distinto. Te sentaste en el suelo con un papel blanco en la mano, quisiera ver qué hay ahí, pero tú simplemente los aprietas contra tu pecho, mientras tus hermosos ojos verdes se van llenando de ese líquido, como yo, transparente… Y ante esta vista, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se oprima. Me agacho frente a ti, pongo mis palmas alrededor de tus mejillas, mis pulgares tratan de retirar esas enormes lágrimas de tu rostro… Pero ellas siguen ahí. No puedo hacer nada por ti, tan sólo verte derrumbado, con tu cabeza gacha, con tus fuertes sollozos, ese sonido lastimero llenando toda la habitación y esas gotas cayendo de tu rostro para estrellarse contra el frío suelo. Tomo tu cabeza entre mis brazos y trato de imaginar que tu llanto muere en el consuelo de mi pecho, pero la realidad es tan distinta, esta visión es tan dolorosa, que no puedo evitar que mis hombros suban y bajen en sollozos y estas cálidas gotas corran por mis mejillas… Aquí estamos, tú y yo, ahogados en un mar de llantos y lamentos, sin poder consolarnos el uno al otro… No me conoces, pero, si pudieras sentirme, ¿tu tristeza se haría más ligera?

Hoy es un día realmente hermoso, el cielo está tan azul como aquella primera mañana en la que te vi. Te veo llegar a la calle de siempre, quedarte mirando el mismo sitio de siempre, pero es diferente, hoy te has quedado menos tiempo del acostumbrado y traes unas hermosas flores en las manos, de todos los colores, pero resaltan mucho esas que tienen el enorme círculo café y alrededor pequeños pétalos amarillos, debo apresurar el paso e ir detrás de ti. Es un bonito día para ir de paseo.

Hemos llegado a un sitio bastante distinto… Todo es… Más gris de lo normal, lleno de piedras, grandes piedras en filas, el suelo es de piedra, todo es duro y frío. Finalmente, nos detuvimos en un sitio, te agachaste ahí y pusiste las flores con una nostálgica sonrisa, juntaste tus manos y cerraste los ojos, concentrado… Luego sacaste ese perfume que tanto me gusta, e impregnaste la… Creo que les dicen "tumbas" con ese aroma tan familiar… ¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención de esa tumba? Creo que esas piedras se las ponen a los muertos, pero, ¿qué tiene de especial esa para que le lleves regalos? Finalmente, me acerco tras de ti y trato de leer el nombre en ella… "Roxas" … Ese… Ese es mi nombre… N-no… No puede ser… Yo…

Y al mirar mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta que tengo un color… Y es el rojo, como el de él… Pero no es un rojo hermoso, es un rojo umbrío, me da miedo… Y duele, duele mucho… Yo… No puedo estar muerto… No puedo… Más lágrimas empañan mi vista, mientras te veo voltear… Con tus ojos verdes que se abren sorprendidos… Por favor, no, no me veas así… Y sonríes, me sonríes a mi… por fin… Pudiste verme… Alzo mi mano, una sonrisa surca mi rostro.

―Adiós, Axel… Gracias por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos… Por favor, nunca me olvides, ¿lo captas? ― Y corro hacia él mientras lo envuelvo en un abrazo, puedo sentir sus brazos rodeándome, aunque sea por un efímero instante, su calidez es un fuego amable que me quema el alma… Cierro mis ojos, ya es hora de partir.

* * *

 **... Se los juro, lo intenté... Intenté buscar inspiración para hacer algo fluffy y amorosho pero no vino la desgraciada, en cambio, me cogió con sueño a las 10 de la noche, luego de haber leído un fanfic de Fire Emblem Heroes que era putamente sad, así que... Salió esto :,( (porque los amo los hago sufrir)**

 **Cosas curiosas de este fic (que a nadie le interesan :D)**

 **-Fue inspiración nocturna para madrugar a las 4 a.m al día siguiente**

 **-Me basé en el lore de los muertos de "El sexto sentido" (seh, veo gente muerta-chan o Sora, como le quieran decir) y el de Ghost Trick Phantom Detective**

 **-Iba a ser un SoRiku hace 2 años :D**

 **-Es entrenamiento para escribir la historia en primera persona del parcial de comunación oral y escrita**

 **-Le cambié el final 2 veces... Y las dos veces lloré con el final**

 **-Es el primer fanfic escrito en Almighty (mi nueva compañera de estudio... Seh, mi computadora... Que tiene nombre porque me gusta ponerle nombre a mis cosas :v )**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, volveré a hacer el retrato de Daenerys Targaryen, mientras el reloj corre y no hago el trabajo de Illustrator :'v**

 **Bye! Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
